The Blossoming Valiance
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: A collection of synchroshipping drabbles.
1. Windows

**Title:** Windows  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5D's  
**Pairing:** Atem (Yami)/Yusei  
**Words:** 172 words

**Windows**

Yusei looked awfully lost, Atem thought when he caught sight of him through the columns in one of the many courtyards of the palace. This one in particular was in Atem's private quarters, meaning that apart from the occasional servant, there was no one there to disturb him.

With the sunlight shining down, Yusei looked beautiful – ethereal, even – and Atem felt that familiar stirring of jealousy at the thought that someone other than him would know that beauty.

Atem was awfully tempted to go and join him; forgoing all his duties as a prince of Egypt. It was an awfully tempting thought... send the servants off so that it was only him and Yusei. He could take him right there in the courtyard.

But no, he couldn't. He loved his nation as much as he loved Yusei and he couldn't simply forsake one for the other.

Besides, he thought, it wasn't worth the risk of having someone besides him see Yusei in the throws of passion. Even if he was the one inspiring them.

**FIN.**


	2. Memories

**Title:** Memories  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5D's  
**Pairing:** Atem (Yami)/Yusei  
**Prompt:** 042. something fell from the sky  
**Words:** 117 words

**Memories**

"I don't remember anything before I woke up in the temple," Yusei said softly. "Except my name and... a few ghosts, I guess."

Atem moved closer, gently placing his hand over Yusei's and gave it a gentle squeeze. In response, Yusei moved closer, leaning against him.

"I know I should remember... I should. But no matter how hard I try, I can't. It's like I'm trying to hold water in my hands, but it keeps slipping through my fingers."

Yusei let his head rest on Atem's shoulder, "I guess I feel like I'm missing a part of myself."

"Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure that, some day, you will remember what you've forgotten."

**FIN.**


	3. Differences

**Title:** Differences  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5D's  
**Pairing:** Atem (Yami)/Yusei  
**Prompt:** 025. variance  
**Words:** 134 words

**Differences**

Despite how much time he'd been spending outside, Yusei's skin was still rather light in comparison to the others in the palace. It suited him well and his royal blue eyes stood out in comparison.

Those features of his marked him as being foreign; someone from a far-flung exotic land. It was something to be both admired and feared. There was just something unnatural, people said, about Yusei's looks; as though he wasn't of this world.

So long as people kept their distance and paid the proper respects, then there wasn't any trouble. Yusei had quickly adjusted to his position as a royal consort.

Atem certainly liked teasing him about some of the more flattering and unusual rumours that he heard when he returned to their bed every evening.

He was happy and that was what was important.

**FIN.**


	4. Peace

**Title:** Peace  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! & Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5D's  
**Pairing:** Atem (Yami)/Yusei  
**Prompt:** 066. dusk  
**Words:** 213 words

**Peace**

When he slid into bed next to Yusei, it was late in the evening. Yusei automatically rolled over lazily and snuggled close to him, sliding his arms around Atem. He brushed his lips against Atem's shoulder, his neck, his cheek, before pressing them against his lips.

"Hey," he murmured, softly. "You're late."

"My apologies," Atem smiled softly. "Can you forgive me?"

"You're not in trouble." Yusei moved to rest his head against Atem's shoulder, his hand coming to rest over his heart. "I'm just stating a fact. But you're forgiven anyway."

Atem smiled, gently carding his fingers through Yusei's hair. He could feel slow, even breathing on his chest and knew that Yusei was already falling asleep as the other man's hair tickled at his chin and nose. He felt remarkably content with another warm body curled up next to his.

He dropped his hand from Yusei's head to stroke the back of his neck before moving it to his shoulders.

Quietly murmuring something in his sleep, Yusei moved closer, gently nuzzling at Atem's shoulder as he did.

Despite the chaos that awaited him when he left their bed the next morning, Atem felt remarkably at peace. He moved closer to slide both of his arms around Yusei, pulling him closer, before he closed his own eyes to sleep too.

**FIN.**


End file.
